Lucky in Love and Life
by edwardlover55
Summary: My life growing up had been very hard. I had lost both my parents at a young age. My mother had walked out on me and my father when I was very little, then when I was about 16 my father was killed in a car accident. *****FULL VERSION*****
1. prologue

Lucky in Love and Life

**AN: This is the first full story that I have ever written. I can't promise that it will be a great story like some of the stories that I have read on here, but I promise to do my best. This story will be rated "M" for language and there might be some mentions sex or the sex itself (not one hundred % sure or not if I will do the sex scenes). Thank you to all who will support me and who will stay with this story. Feel free to leave some reviews. Good or bad. I am going to try and not leave many AN's. Thank you again for all the support. Enjoy.**

**-LLL-**

Prologue:

Growing up wasn't always easy. My mom left my dad and me when I was just five years old. My dad did his best to raise me, but I knew that it wasn't easy to raise a little girl on his own and that my mom (and I use that term very loosely) leaving him crushed. Heck, I'm pretty sure that he never stopped loving her.

Little did I know that when I turned six-teen my life would change all over again. My dad was killed in a car accident and I was injured very badly. Dad dying left me all alone with no idea what to do. My _mother_ was nowhere to be seen and to be truthful I didn't want to go anywhere with her. Luckily Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were willing to help. My name is Isabella "Bella" Swan, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**CH 1: 3 Months before the Accident (March)**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella, it's time to get up." Charlie shouted from down stairs.

"I'm up!" I shouted back as I made my way to the shower to get ready for school.

I hated Mondays. It's not that I didn't mind going to school, it's just that when you are a year younger than everybody else making friends is kind of hard. Although I was lucky enough to have one friend, Alice. As I washed the shampoo and conditioner from my hair, I thought back to when Alice and I first met.

- Flashback-

_ It's the start of my junior year in high school. Just another year of being bullied and friendless. I tried to convince dad to get me homeschooled, but he didn't go for it. Sitting in home room at the back of the class, where I always sat, I heard the chair next to me scrap across the floor. What happened next really shocked the crap out of me._

_ "Hi. I'm Alice Brandon."_

_ I looked up from my doodling in my notebook to see who she was talking to. I saw no one but me around, so I thought that I had misheard her._

"_No, I'm talking to you." She said smiling_

"_Um….. I'm, I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Bella."_

"_Yeah. It's nice to meet you too, Alice. Not to be rude or anything, but why are you talking to me?"_

"_Why wouldn't I? You seem like a nice person."_

"_Oh, well thanks. It's just that no one talks to me. I don't have any friends. Haven't since I starter high school." I replied like it was no big deal._

"_That's crazy. How can you not have any friends?"_

"_Well….. I'm a year younger than everyone and don't really fit in."_

"_That's fucking stupid. Age is just a number. I can already tell that we are going to be great friends."_

_ I smiled knowing that she might be right and also thinking that she was a little crazy as well._

_-_End of Flashback-

As I felt that water start to get cold I knew that I had to rush to finish my shower and getting ready. By the time that I got dressed and downstairs I knew that I didn't have much time before Alice got here to grab me so we could get to school on time.

"Cutting it close there Bells?" dad chuckled.

"No, dad. I have plenty of time." I answered as I grabbed a pop tart since there wasn't a lot of time to eat. I heard Alice pull up and just as I was headed out the door to leave dad stopped me.

"Bells?"

"Yeah dad."

"I'm going to be working a little late so I won't be home for dinner."

"Kay, dad." I went over to hug him "Love you and be safe."

"I love you too kiddo and I always am." He said as he hugged me back. "Oh, by the way. Your mother called."

I pulled away from him, grabbed my bag and started to stomp off. Just as I reached the door I spun around to look at him. "I don't have a mother." With that I closed the door and got in Alice's car to head to school.

"What has you so pissed off?" Alice asked.

"Dad just told me that my so called mother has called."

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was." I muttered as I wiped a tear from my eye. The rest of the ride to school was quiet and I was thankful that Alice knew not to question me anymore about it. Thinking about the woman who should have been there while I was growing up, just made me _so_ made and upset.

-Flashback-

"_Daddy?" I asked crying. I had just heard mommy and daddy fighting again. I never liked it when they started yelling. This time was different though. Mommy had a bag with her, when she left._

"_Come here baby girl, it's ok."_

_I walked over to daddy. He picked me up and just held me as I cried._

"_Shhhhh. It's ok Bells. Everything is going to be ok. I promise sweetie."_

"_D-dddaddy, is mommy coming back?" I asked as a hiccup bubbled up from my mouth._

"_Oh, baby girl, I'm so so sorry. I don't think that mommy is coming back."_

"_Mommy doesn't love me?" I whispered as I looked up at daddy._

"_No baby, no. Mommy loves you so much."_

_ We sat like that for a long time. Daddy holding and telling me that he loves me._

"_Daddy?"_

"_What baby girl?"_

"_I miss mommy."_

"_I do too sweetie. I do too." He answered as he kissed my head._

-End of Flashback-

"Bellllllaaaaa. Earth to Bella."

"What? Huh? Oh, sorry Alice."

"It's fine. I just though you would like to know that we are here. So what had you so lost in space?"

"Nothing really." Alice looked at me with her, _really you're going to pull the nothing card_ look.

"Fine." I sighed. "I was just thinking about when I was five and Renee walked out on us."

"Oh. Ok, so one, I know how much that hurt you and that it still does and two, since when are you calling her Renee?"

By this time we had walked to homeroom and were sitting in our usual seats in the back of the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring so we could go to second period.

"She is NOT my mother. A mother doesn't walk out on her daughter. Then try to contact said daughter after eleven years. She wants something. I know she does."

"Yeah, I guess that make sense."

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm not trying to be a bitch. I'm just frustrated."

"Hey, I get it. No biggie. Kay?"

Just as I was about to answer her, the bell rings. Now I know that I won't be able to talk to her until lunch and final period.

It was so hard to concentrate during class. All I could think about was Renee. She has no reason to come back into my life. By the time lunch rolled around I was beyond frustrated and tired. To boot, there were still three periods left before the day would end. Biology would be easy cause I knew Banner we not in today, free period I never worried about, cause it's free period, but unfortunately last period was gym. I hated gym with a strong passion. I am probably _the_ most klutzy person in the state of Washington.

The nurses at the hospital can most likely hear my truck from a mile away. I am surprised that I don't have my own parking spot. I mean I even trip over thin air. Who does that? Me, that's who. When it was time for gym I learned that we were going to be playing basketball. The second the word basketball was said big neon lights popped up in my head screaming out injury. Now whether the injury was going to be to myself or someone else, I couldn't say, I just had to pray for the best.

Sadly my prayers were not answered. On the bright side I only manage to hurt myself and not someone else. Walking into the ER with Alice I knew what we were in for. Waiting forever, getting put in a room, waiting for doctor to come in and tell me that I need an x-ray, waiting to get the x-ray done, getting said x-ray completed, waiting for the doctor to tell me that my wrist is broken, waiting for the cast person, getting the cast, waiting for discharge papers, and finally getting to leave. I felt so bad for Alice cause I knew that it would be boring and when I tried to tell her to go home, she wouldn't. After signing in at the nurse's desk I went and sat next to Alice to begin waiting. All of a sudden I hear my name.

"Bella Swan why I am not surprised to see you here?" ask my favorite doctor in the whole world, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Well Dr. Cullen, maybe it is because today is Monday, which means school and gym class."

"Come on sweetie, let's get you looked at."

When all was said and done, I was right and my left wrist was sprained. Thank god it was not broken. Granted a sprain is not great, but a break sucks even more. Walking out of the ER with a black brace I asked Alice if she could drive to the police station so I could let my dad know what was going on. When we got to the station I walked in and the first person that I saw was my dad's lieutenant Mark.

"Hey Mark, is my dad in?"

"Hey Bella. Yeah he is in his office. Go ahead back."

"Thanks." Alice has decided she was going to wait in the car and call her boyfriend Jasper who is in his first year of college. Getting to dad's office I notice that his door was closed, so I knocked. "Come in." Is the muffled reply that I hear.

I push the door open and walk in. "Hey dad."

"Bells what are you doing here?" he asks looking up from the paper work on his desk.

"I thought I would let you know about my wrist now instead of later." I said holding up my wirst so he could see the brace.

"What happened?" he asked as he got up and walked over to me.

"Basketball in gym."

"Ah."

"Yup. Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"Don't worry about it kiddo."

"I just don't get why she is trying to contact me all of a sudden. I mean it's been eleven years. Why now?"

"Truthfully kiddo, I have no idea."

"Ok. I'm gonna hear home. My wrist hurts and I have some homework to get done."

"Alright kiddo. I'll see you later." He said as he hugged me.

"Love ya dad." I said ass I hugged him back.

"Love you too kid."

When I got back to the car Alice was still on the phone with Jasper. I am not sure I want to know what they were talking about based on the giggles coming from Alice.

"Ok. Love you too. Bye." She hung up with Jasper and turn in her seat to look at me . "I'm guessing your dad wasn't surprised to see your wrist in a brace?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking he wasn't." she answered as she started to car and headed to my house.

"Then you would be right."

The rest of the ride to the house was quiet. When we got there I thanked Alice for the ride and told her I would see her in the morning. Since dad wasn't going to be home for dinner, I decided to get my homework done first and then figure something out to eat. I started with biology, which wasn't too hard. i had gotten most of it done during my free period.

I didn't have to worry about English as I have already read the book the class was reading. The only homework that I was dreading was math. I have never really been good at it. I may have skipped a grade, but it wasn't without a lot of hard work. It took me a while, but I finally got everything done and realized that it was already 6:30. Not wanting to cook something big since it was just me I made myself some soup and a sandwich.

After eating I went into the living room, curled up on the couch and watched some tv. The next thing I knew I was being shacked awake.

"Bells, sweetie, come on. Wake up and go up to your room."

"Dad? What time is it?"

"Late so go up to bed."

"Kay. Night dad, love you."

"Night Bells, love you too."

With that I trudged up the stairs, changed into one of the shirts i stole from dad, took a couple of pain killers for my wrist, brushed my teeth, crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that I said I wouldn't do this that much, but I felt the need to do it. I am so very GRATEFUL for everyone who has liked/followed this story and for all who have followed me. I am so nervous for this story cause I am not sure how it will go. I am doing my best to get chapters typed, but it is hard with real life coming into play a lot. I promise to do my best in getting chapters out as soon as I can.**

**Ch.2**

**(BPOV)**

The rest of the week passed just as Monday did. Finally Friday was here and we were in gym class, when I got the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I tried to ignore it, but since I wasn't allowed to do anything in gym cause of my wrist, I didn't have anything to distract me.

When school ended I wasn't in a rush to leave. I had to walk home today since Alice had a doctor's appointment she had to go to. Thankfully it wasn't raining for once. Walking wasn't a problem, it's not like I lived far from the school, plus the quiet was nice every now and then. As I got closer to the house I notice dad's cruiser in the driveway, which was weird since I thought he was working. That's when I noticed the other that. I didn't recognize it and the feeling a dread hit me full force.

**(ChPOV)**

I am so glad not much was happening at the station today. I have been working so much this week that when things were slow I told Mark that I was taking off for the day and to call only if it was important. Getting home I knew there wasn't much time till Bells got out of school. I went upstairs to change out of my uniform. Walking into my eyes went to the picture on the night stand, like it did every time I walked into my room.

I hadn't realized the picture had been taken. It was only a couple of days after Bella had been born and was very colicky. I had been up with her most of the night and we both had finally fallen asleep in my favorite recliner. She was snuggled up on my chest with the most peaceful look on her face. I had one hand on her back, unconsciously rubbing her back. Renee must have woken up, come down stairs, saw us and took the picture.

Smiling I changes and just as I was heading out of my room I heard a knock at the door. What was on the other side was a HUGE shock to my system.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Charlie!" she exclaimed trying to grab me in a hug.

"Again Renee, I will ask. WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?" I asked shoving her off of me and trying to close the door. Unfortunately she stopped me and walked in.

"I'm here to see you and my baby girl."

"Your baby girl? You're kidding me right?"

"Char…."

"No don't" I interrupted her. "You have no right. You left when she was 5. 5 Renee! Not once have you called to talk to her, ever send a birthday card or even a Christmas present. Don't pretend to start giving a shit now."

"I do give a shit. I'm her mother. She needs me!"

"No she doesn't. Esme gives her everything a mother should."

"Who the fuck is Esme? Your new whore."

"What the fuck? No! Esme is Dr. Cullen's wife. They have lived here for about a year now. Carlisle and I have become good friends, and Esme has been there for Bella whenever she has needed a woman to talk to. So I will ask you for the last time. What are you doing here?"

"My father is dying Charlie."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what does that have to do with Bella or me? They have never even met. You didn't want that. Remember?"

"I know, but he is leaving everything to her. Bella is his only grandchild and the bastard is leaving it all to _her._ I deserve it all. Me! Not her."

"So that's what all of this is about. Money?!"

"Yes, that money is mine. I'm his daughter."

I honestly don't know whether to be shocked or not. I don't think she ever cared about us. "You don't even care about Bella, do you?" she didn't say a word, she just looked away. "ANSWER ME RENEE!" I shouted.

"NO! Are you happy? I never wanted kids. I wanted to get rid of it the second I found out, but you wouldn't let me, and now she gets money from a grandfather she's never even met!"

"You stupid ungrateful BI…." I didn't get to finish because the front door slammed shut and my baby girl walked into the living room with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, my baby girl" Renee squealed as she shuffled over to Bella to hug her.

"Don't." Bella said with such calm. I kind of thought Bella would have been screaming at this point. Renee was actually smart enough to listen to what Bella said and stopped where she was.

"I want you to get the hell out and never come back."

"Isabella I am your mother, you will not talk to me like that."

"Mother? You're joking right? I heard _Renee_. You're only here because of some money. Take it for all I care! You're not my mother. You're a BITCH!"

"Why you little….." Renee said as she stepped toward Bella, and just as I thought she was going to finish her sentence I heard it. The resounding smack as skin hit skin. Grabbing Renee and pulling her away from Bella I looked up to see Bella's hand move up to her cheek and look ready to kill Renee.

"Fuck you and go to hell." Bella said as she ran out of the house. I was pretty sure of where she was going, so I dealt with Renee first. Moving over to her I placed her hands behind her back and cuffed her.

"Renee Higginbotham, you are under arrest for neglect of a child and child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?" I asked as I dragged her out to the car.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." She muttered as she sat in the back of my cruiser.

**(BPOV)**

I couldn't believe that she hit me. Running out of the house there was only one place I could go that I would feel at ease. I walked into Esme's bakery and went right to the back where I knew she would be. Unlike most bosses Esme was the type of boss who didn't sit in their office all day. She was very hands on.

"Hey sweetie." She said as she looked up from the dough she was working on. the second she saw the red mark on my face (which I am pretty sure was going to bruise if it hadn't already started to) she quickly made her way over to me.

"Bella, what on earth happened?" she asked as she touched my cheek and even though she barely grazed it I flinched because it really hurt.

"Renee." Was all I could say?

"Your mother? Wha…" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me shacking my head.

"She is not my mother." I said angrily.

"Ok. Come to my office and we can talk. Amanda (her assistant), I'm going to be in my office if you need me."

"Ok." Was all I heard as I sat on the couch in her office.

"So how did this happen?" Esme asked as she sat next to me.

"I walked home from school cause Alice had an appointment to go to. When I got to the house I noticed the cruiser out front along with another care that I didn't recognize. As I got closer to the door I heard my dad yelling. I was so confused at first. I have never heard dad yell. I walked in when the other person started yelling back and realized that it was Renee. At first she was trying to act all nice, but I saw right through it. Apparently her father is dying and is leaving everything to me. Renee thinks that it should all belongs to her. I told her she could have it all and called her a bitch. She slapped me, I then told her to fuck off and go to hell, left and ended up here. Sorry about the language." I knew she hated swearing, but I didn't want to edit anything.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry all this happened. You're right; she is not your mother."

"I just don't get it Esme. Why doesn't she love me?" I asked as tears started streaming down my face.

"I don't know sweetie. I just don't know." She answered as she gathered me in her arms and let me cry.

**(ESPOV)**

As I sat holding Bella as she cried I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. What kind of parent would hit their own child or any child for that matter. I guess Bella was right when she said that Renee was not her mother. Noticing that it had gotten quiet I looked down and saw that Bella had fallen asleep.

I gently eased her so she was lying down on the couch. I got up and started to pace around my office. I knew I needed to call Charlie, but I was still so mad at Renee for hurting the wonderful girl. Just as I have started to calm down, there was a knock at the door. Opening it I saw Amanda on the other side.

"Charlie Swan is here to see you." She said

"Ok. Tell him I will be right out," she nodded her head and walked away. I took a couple of minutes and then went to see Charlie.

"Hello Charlie."

"Hi Esme. How is she?"

"Mad, tired, upset, and hurt to name a few." As I answered his question I led him into the kitchen to talk since we couldn't go into my office at the moment. "Bella told me what happened."

"Yeah I figured she would come here. Next to Alice and myself she trust you too."

"Is Renee gone?"

"Um… well she is kind of sitting in a jail cell right now." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You arrested her?!" We both spun around to see Bella standing there. She had puffy eyes, red cheeks, and the bruise where Renee hit her, darkening a whole lot more.

"Yes kiddo, I arrested her. She hit you and since she is still your mother on paper, she is being charged with child abuse and neglect."

"Oh." Bella muttered. Charlie walked over to her and grabbed her in a hug. He started to whisper something to her, but it was to low that I couldn't hear. Giving them some privacy I went out the front to wait for them. After a few minutes both of them came out.

"Um… Esme, do you mind if I hang out here for a bit?"

"Of course not sweetie. You now that you are always welcome here."

"Thank you"

We both said bye to Charlie, then headed back into the kitchen. She helped me prep for tomorrow. Granted she could not do much because of her wrist, she could still mix things and it seemed to calm her down. How Renee could ever leave her is beyond me. But it didn't matter, because I would be the mother that she needed.

Review if you would like to


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 **

**(BPOV)**

Spending some time with Esme really gave me a chance to relax and think. To be honest I am shocked that dad arrested her. I guess he is finally over her. Saying goodnight to Esme after she dropped me off at home I headed inside. I was planning to just go up to my room, take some pain killers, cause between my wrist and face, I knew it was needed, then maybe watch some TV and write in my journal.

"Bells, sweetie." Dad called from the living room as I shut the front door. Walking into the living room I sat down on the couch next to him.

"You OK?" he asked looking at the bruise on my cheek. All I could do was shrug my shoulders. I was feeling so many things at one moment that I couldn't choose just one thing to feel.

"Listen kiddo. I am really sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about dad."

"Yes there is. I should have sent her away the second she knocked on the door."

"I don't blame you for anything. In fact I'm kinda glad that it all happened."

"What? Bella you've got to be kidding me."

"No dad really. Knowing what she is really like, I don't have to wonder anymore."

"Wonder about what Bells?"

"Wondering about why she left and if she ever truly loved me. Now I know she never did and that we are better off without her."

"I'm really proud of you kiddo. Despite everything you have been through you have turned into an incredible young women."

"Thanks dad. You've been great too. I know raising me by yourself hasn't been easy."

"You're right it hasn't, but I wouldn't change it for anything. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Leaning into his side I debated how to ask him this next question. I'm also not too sure if I want to know the answer or not.

"Um.. Dad?"

"Yes kiddo."

"Is what she said true? That she never wanted to have kids and that she wanted to abort me?"

"Oh kiddo, I'm so sorry you had to hear that. Unfortunately it is true. Thankfully I was able to stop her from doing it."

"So why didn't she just walk away right after I was born. I mean if she was so against having kids, why stick around?"

"I'm not sure Bells."

"OK. I'm going to head up to my room." I said as I got up off the couch and stretched.

"Alright. Oh, Bells."

"Yeah Dad.?" I asked as I turned around.

"Carlisle, Billy and I are going fishing tomorrow, and then you and I are having dinner at the Cullen's."

"OK. Maybe I'll see if Esme would like to hang out if she is not to busy."

"OK. Night kiddo."

"Night Dad." With that I headed up the stairs. Once I got to my room I decided to take a nice hot shower to relax all my muscles. Grabbing my pjs and my toiletry bag I headed to the bathroom.

My shower was nice and relaxing. I didn't want to look in the mirror and see the bruise. I knew it would be a nice, dark, black and blue, based on the pain I was feeling. My wrist was also starting to bother me. Maybe I shouldn't have done all that mixing, but it was soothing. Oh well, I'll just have to deal.

Once I got settled on my papasan chair I figured I should call Alice and let her know what happened. Grabbing my cell phone I dialed her number.

"I've been waiting for you to call." She answers.

"Well hi to you too." I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hi. So what happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Really Bella? I know you. I can hear it in your voice."

"Fine. Something did happen when I got home." After a minute of silence Alice spoke again "Well are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to guess?"

"Renee was there."

"WHAT!?" she shrieked, as I pulled the phone away from my ear. "You're kidding me right?"

"I wish I was."

"Tell me what happened, right now!"

" Pushy, pushy, aren't we?"

"Bellllla?" she warned.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you." And so I did. I told her the whole story and I couldn't tell whether she was really mad, trying not to cry, or both.

"I can't believe she hit you."

"Yeah well she did. And I still haven't told you the best part yet."

"Tell me, tell me." I could just picture her bouncing in her seat at the moment.

"Dad arrested her." I giggled.

"OMG, that's priceless." By this point we were both giggling like crazy.

"So are you still going to see Jasper tomorrow?"

"Yeah, unless you want me to stick around. Jasper would understand."

"No. Alice go see him. I'll be fine. I think I'm gonna hang around the bakery with Esme. Beside dad said we are having dinner with the Cullen's."

"Ok. As long as you're sure."

"I'm positive."

Alice and I talked for a few more hours. By the time that we got off the phone it was 12 in the morning. I was tired, but at the same time I wasn't. I was going to grab a book to read, when something else caught my eye. It was my scrapbook.

Grabbing it I smiled. I remembered when I put this together. I had gone up to the attic to get the Christmas decorations. I had knocked over a box by accident, and a bunch of pictures fell out of it. I couldn't stop looking at them and that is where dad found me hours later. He said that I could keep them if I wanted too. So I did. Then a few days later dad had come home with a bunch of scrapbooking stuff.

My favorite picture by far would have to be the one where I am a baby and sleeping on dad's chest while he was asleep in his favorite recliner. We both had peaceful looks on our faces and our bodies looked very relaxed. Dad has told me in the past that when I was a baby I was very colicky and sleep for anyone was not easy, so the fact that both dad and I were sleeping so soundly was a nice thing.

Looking at all the pictures brought tears to my eyes. I had never noticed before now, but Renee was not in any of the pictures. I guess it didn't surprise me, but for some reason it still hurt a bit. I know my life wouldn't be what it is today if she had never walked out on us, and that I hate her, but a part of me wishes that she would have stuck around and would have been my mother.

Having Esme around is great and she has been like a mother to me, but sometimes it's not the same. Esme has been in my life for about a year and it has been great, but all the time before that, it was hard. Don't get me wrong, my dad has been amazing, but having him explain what a period is, well let's just say that was extremely awkward.

Looking at the clock again I saw that it was now 2 in the morning. I figured now would be a good time to crawl into bed. I took a pain killer before I was out completely since both my wrist and face were hurting. As I drifted to sleep all I could think about was if my luck would ever change. The only thing I could do was hope and pray.

Waking up hours later, which felt like only a few minutes, I rolled over to look at my alarm clock. Groaning I saw that it was only 7:30. I was hoping to sleep in, but I guess it wasn't happening.

After lying in bed for a couple more minutes I knew that it was time to get up and start my day. Going over to my closet I looked over all my clothes, choosing to wear my favorite worn pair of jeans, a blue camisole, and my dad's black and grey checkered long-sleeved shirt (that I stole from him) and my black converse.

Swiping my toiletry bag, I made my way over to the bathroom for a hot shower. I didn't want to see the bruise yet, so I opted to not look in the mirror. I started the shower, grabbed a towel, stripped out of my pj's, took the brace off my wrist, and hopped into the shower.

The second I stepped under the warm spray, I felt all of my muscles relax. My wrist was feeling a bit sore, but I felt it was ok enough to use to wash my hair. Once I finished that, I used my favorite body was that smelled like freesias. Lathering my body up I inhaled a nice deep breath. The scent has always calmed me down. I stood still for about a minute letting the scent surround me.

The water started to get cold, so I rinsed off my body, shut the water off, and stepped out of the shower. After wrapping my towel around me, I grabbed my brace and put it back on. I stood in front of the fogged mirror wondering if I should look at the bruise. Knowing that I needed to I wiped the mirror clean. Taking a deep breath I lifted my head and looked into the mirror.

The bruise was horrible. It was a deep purple with some black and blue thrown in. bringing my hand up, I slowly and lightly ran my fingers over the bruise. All that ran through my head was why.

I just couldn't understand why she did it. It couldn't have been just about the money. Right? There had to of been a point in her life where she did love me. Even if it was just a tiny bit. If she never did, then why didn't she just leave right after I was born? Why stick around for 5 years? It's not like I can ask her, cause I knew she wouldn't answer me, and two I hoped to never see her again.

Having looked at myself long enough I headed back to my room so I could get dressed. Walking over to my bed I stopped at my full length mirror to look at myself. I know that I am not drop dead gorgeous, but I did have a nice body. I dropped my towel to really look at myself. I wasn't fat by any means, but I also wasn't a twig either. I had long chocolate brown hair that fell down to my breasts and in the sunlight you could see hints a red in there. My breasts were a nice cup size, and I had curves in all the right places.

I went over to my dresser to grab my plain white bra and some boy short panties. After those were on I put my jeans, camisole and over shirt on along with my converse. Alice has tried countless times to get me into "sexier" things, but I don't want that. It's not like anyone is going to see them. Maybe if I ever get a boyfriend I will, but until then I will stick with what I've got.

After I was done getting dressed I grabbed my laundry basket and headed down stairs to take care of all my dirty laundry. I switched over the load that dad had started of his things and started the dryer. I then put my things in the washer and got that started. Taking a glance at the clock I saw that it was only 8:45.

Figuring that I should eat something, I fixed myself a bagel and some eggs. By the time that I was done cooking and eating the dryer was finished so I took out dad things and put them in a basket, then put my things into the dryer and started it. Dragging he basket of dad's clothes into the living room, I turned on the TV, sat down and started to fold his clothes.

Bringing the basket up stairs to his room, I went back down to grab my dry clothes, to bring them up to my room so I could get them folded and put away. Going back down stairs, I went into the kitchen swiped my keys off the counter and headed out. It was a decent enough day (not raining for a change) so I walked to _The Goody Bag, _Esme's bakery.


End file.
